


Draco and Lux Drabbles

by BBCGirl657



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cluster of one-shots centered around Draco Malfoy and my OC Alexz Shire Smith. </p><p>I'm going to try my best to post these in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

“My lord, there is a family in Romania”, Rudolphus said, “There is a little girl. She is very young, 4. Her powers are already manifesting themselves”.

“4 is too young”, Tom said.

“She will be very powerful”, Rabastan said.

“I cannot and will not, care for a 4 year old”, Tom said.

“If I may suggest, what about removing the family from the picture permanently?” Lucius asked, “The family is very wealthy. Wealthier than all of us combined”.

“Are they purebloods?” Tom asked.

“Yes, but they do not wish to join you”, Bellatrix said.

“Then they are blood traitors and must die”, Tom said, “Kill them, but spare the child”.

 

In the dead of the night, 4 hooded figures arrived at the Shire’s house.

They set the house on fire.

Alexz awoke with a start and saw a silver cat.

Something told her to follow it.

She followed it, oblivious to the fact that the house was on fire. When she reached the lawn, the cat disappeared. Alexz turned around and saw the house engulfed in flames. She knew better than to run back in.

The lawn was soon filled with people.

“It’s the Dark Mark”, someone said.

A man with scars down his face picked her up. “It’s alright, love”, he said.

Alexz knew everything was about to change.


	2. New Family

“This is the little girl I was talking about”, Dumbledor said, “Alexz Shire”. 

“Was she Alexandria and Richard’s daughter?” Skyler asked. 

“Yes, they died in a recent house fire”, Dumbledor said, “She hasn’t spoken since”. 

“We’ll treat her like our own”, Sebastian said. 

“I look forward to her attending Hogwarts”, Dumbledor said, leaving. 

“Alexz Shire-Smith”, Skyler said, “I like it”. 

“Lux”, Alexz said, “It’s Lux”. 

“Oh Lux”, Sebastian said. 

They took Lux to her new room. 

“We didn’t paint it, because we didn’t know your favorite color”, Skyler said. 

“Green”, Lux said. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like pink?” Skyler asked. 

“Green”, Lux said again.

 

Lux sat down to eat dinner with her new family. 

The Smith’s soon discovered Lux was a very picky eater. 

Soon it was time for Lux to go to bed. 

Lux layed down to go to bed. 

Even her new family couldn’t keep the nightmares away.


End file.
